legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P10/Transcript
(Miles and Peter are seen arriving back in Miles's room at home) Miles: Well, here we are. Peter: Whoa, nice tech man! Miles: Thanks! Though I really need to organize a bit some time. Peter: Yeah. Miles: Anyway, let's go introduce you to the others. Peter: Others? Miles: Yeah, The Defenders of Peace. They're the group I work with. Peter: Huh, okay then. Miles: Come on, you'll like them I promise. Peter: Lead the way. Miles: Well just stay here for a sec. (Miles walks out of the room) Miles: Hey guys! Come out here I got a surprise! (Soon Alex and several of the Defenders step out) Alex: Hey Miles what's going- ……………………… Peter: Um... Hi there. Uraraka: P-P-Peter??? Izuku: You-You're here?! Peter: Uhhh yeah. What's going on...? Miles: Surprised you guys huh? Alex:....... Peter: Miles...Am I supposed to know these people? Miles: Well it's complicated. Let's just say you used to exist in this universe. Peter: I did? Miles: Yeah. Peter: Well what happened to me? Miles: Well... See- (Suddenly Alex rushes up and hugs Peter much to his shock) Peter: Gah okay!? Alex: *sobbing* I can't believe... Its really really you! Peter: Yeah it's me! I guess.... Izuku: This is amazing! It's really him! Uraraka: But how?! Miles: I picked him up from another universe. Izuku: Another universe?! Miles: Yeah! Peter: Can someone get this kid off of me? Please? Miles: Oh sorry Peter. Alex, would you mind....letting go of him? Alex: *sniff* Oh yeah....Sorry. Peter: I guess he was close to the other Peter Parker? Miles: Best friends man. Peter: Ah. Miles: Yeah. Alex: So....You're from another universe? Peter: That's right. I guess... Miles: Yeah, it's a bit confusing if you think about it. A collection of universes all connected together. Peter: Is that how it works? Miles: That's the simplified version. Peter: Oh okay. Miles: Anyway, let's show you around the place. Peter: Okay. (The group walks out into the living room as the scene cuts to Erin and Jack sleeping in bed. Erin then begins waking up) Erin: *yawns*.....Huh? (Jack is still sleeping and holding Erin tightly) Erin: *Sighs* Okay I hate to wake him up, but with how tight his grip his he's leaving me little choice... (Erin grows frost on her hand and puts it on Jack's arm, causing him to startle awake) Jack: AHH COLD!! (Jack jumps away and rubs his arm to warm it) Erin: Good morning. Jack: Why the hell did you do that!? Erin: Well with how you were holding me, I didn't have a choice if I wanted to get out of bed. Jack: Well you didn't have to use ice... Erin: Awww did you get frostbite? Jack: No but it was still cold! Erin: Oh don't be such a baby Jackie! Jack: Why you! (Jack jumps to the bed to grab Erin who jumps out the way) Jack: Hey you get back here! Erin: Try and catch me! *Runs out the room* Jack: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Jack chases after Erin. Erin's laughing as she's running) Jack: You're not gonna get away that easily! Erin: You can't catch me Jackie! Jack: Then it's a good thing I've got elemental powers of my own! (Jack's metal arm grows frost as he fires a beam that hits Erin's feet, freezing her to the ground) Erin: Huh?! Aww man.... Jack: *Grabs and lifts up Erin* Got ya! Erin: Put me down Jack! Jack: Oh no! Its time for pay- ……. What the...? Erin: Hey what are you looking- *Sees what Jack sees* ………. Oh. My. God. (The two see the others leading Peter around as Erin and Jack stare at Peter) Jack: Is that.....? Erin: No, it can't be.... (Jack puts Erin down as they walk over to the group) Miles: So, what do you think so far? Peter: Pretty nice place you got here Miles! It's definitely- Erin: Peter....? (Peter and Miles look over at a shocked Erin and Jack) Jack: Is... Is that you? Peter: Oh uh... Hi there? Erin: No way....It is him! (Erin hugs Peter as he stands confused and surprised) Erin: You're back Pete! Peter: Again with this?? Miles: Yeah you should probably get used to it by now. Peter: Ooookay? (Erin lets go of Peter with teary eyes) Erin: But-But how?! This shouldn't be possible you were dead! Jack: Yeah! Peter: Dead?! Miles: Oh yeah I was gonna get to that... Erin: How!? How are you alive!? Peter: Um Miles? Explain please? Miles: Guys... THis isn't our Peter. Erin: It isn't?! Peter: No. I'm from another universe. Jack: Another universe?? Miles: Yeah! It had an alternate New York and everything! Erin: But how?! Miles: I don't know! I guess it was another Earth! Jack: That's amazing! Peter: I'm still a bit confused on all of this. Miles: Oh don't worry Peter. We can get back to that, if you guys can leave us alone. Erin: Oh okay! Jack: Yeah we can do that! Besides, there's still someone I need to get a little payback on... Erin: Oh no... Jack: *Grabs and lifts up Erin* Now if you'll excuse me! *Starts to leave* Erin: JACK PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU!! Jack: You wouldn't! (Jack walks off with Erin in his arms as Peter and Miles watch on confused) Peter: Uhhhh- Miles: Don't question it. Peter: Okay then. Miles: Now then, let's keep moving. I'll brief you on our situation as we walk. (Peter and Miles walk off as it cuts to Jack carrying Erin to Erin's room) Erin: *growls* Let me go Jack! Jack: No I got you now! (Jack tosses Erin onto her bed) Erin: Ah! (Rose then walks in to check on the noise) Rose: Guys? What's going on? Jack: Oh hey Rosie! Rose: Jack? What are you doing? Erin: He's trying to attack me! Jack: What? No I'm not. Erin: Yes he is! He said he's gonna squeeze me in a bear hug with his metal arm! Rose: *Loud gasp* Jack: First off: No I didn't. Second off: What's wrong with that?? I'm not gonna kill you! Rosie can you help me with this? Rose: Uhhh... Erin: No Rosie you wanna help me! Jack: No me! She's being all depressed and stuff! Rose: Hmm....You make a compelling case Jack. Erin: Rose? Rose: Sure why not? I'll help you give her that hug! Erin: ROSIE!! Jack: Thank you! (Jack and Rose then start walking toward Erin) Erin: No! No I don't want a hug! Get away! Jack: What's wrong sweetie? It's just a hug. Rose: Yeah! Erin: That two of you are gonna break my spine! Rose: No we won't! (Jack and Rose jump on Erin's bed and crawl up to her) Jack: Here we come! Erin: No wait! (Jack and Rose both start hugging Erin tight) Rose: There we go! Jack: Now is this so bad Erin? Erin: YOU'RE! CRUSHING!! ME!!! Rose: I think that's our answer! Jack: Awww she's so cute when she's angry! (Much as Erin doesn't' want to, reflex kicks in) Erin: ALEX!! HELP!! (Alex is seen a moment later) Alex: ERin what's- WHAT THE HELL!? (Alex sees Jack and Rose hugging Erin) Rose: Hey Alex! Alex: Guys what're you doing?! You're gonna break her in half! Jack: No we're not! Alex: *Grabs them both with his psychic powers* OFF!! (Alex moves them both away and Erin gasps for air) Rose: Aw man! Jack: Spoil sport! Alex: You guys can't hug her that tight! Jack: It wasn't that tight was it Erin? Erin: Between your metal arm, and her amazing strength? Kind of... Rose: It did feel like we were squeezing a bit too hard. Jack: *sigh* If you say so. (Alex walks over and sits next to Erin) Alex: You okay now sis? Erin:....Yeah I'm fine. Alex: You sure? Erin: Yes I'm sure Alex... Thanks for the help. Alex: Hey, anything for my little sis. Erin:.... Alex: Well, I'll leave you three alone. (Alex gets up and walks out of the room, leaving the three behind) Jack: Sooo, now what? Rose: I don't know. You wanna do anything Erin? Erin:...... Rose: Erin? Erin: What...? Rose: You wanna do something together? Erin: No.... Jack: Hey what's wrong? Rose: You sound sad Erin. Erin: Its nothing guys. Just... Remembered some stuff that's. Jack: Oh. Well listen, sorry if we were so rough. Rose: Yeah we were only playing. Erin: Its okay. Rose: You sure? Erin: Yeah Rosie. Rose: Okay.... Erin: Come on Rosie, you know I can't stay mad at you. Jack: What about me? Erin: Hmmmmmm... Jack: Erin! Erin: I'm kidding! *Holds out her arms* Come on, both you. (Rose Jack and Erin hug, only much softer) Erin: *Sighs* There. That's much better Rose: Is it? Erin: Yeah. There's less spine crushing this time. (The three then laugh) Jack: Love you Erin. Erin: Love you Jackie. Jack: Don't call me that. Erin: Aww you don't like it? Jack: If you're calling me Jackie I'm gonna start calling you by your real name. Erin: You wouldn't! Jack: Try me Erina. Rose: Erina? Erin: THAT'S IT! (Erin pounces Jack and the two start to playfully fight) Rose: Hmm. She still seem to be bother, but I think Erin will be back to her old self in no time. Erin: Say it again Jackie! Say it again! Jack: Calm down Erina! It's just a joke! (Jack and Erin continue play fighting as Rose laughs) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts